


Light My Candle

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Rent: Power Rangers Edition [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female!Tommy Oliver, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JUST, Songfic, and a lot of, and mimi is a heroin addict with aids, and they both have aids, based on Light My Candle from Rent, because rent is my favorite musical, because roger is a recovering heroin addict with aids, despite all that there is so much, that's all this story is, tommy is a heroin addict, tommy is mimi, zack is a recovering heroin addict, zack is roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: All Zack wants to do is write a song. But the way Tommie's hair looks in the moonlight, and that damn candle are too distracting.Based on Light My Candle from Rent





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. I'm making a Rent series. With all of our favorite Rangers and their friends (enemies)

Zack was sitting in his apartment freezing as usual. Jason had just left to get food with the money he didn't have and made sure Zack took his AZT before he left. This was their cycle. Jason chasing his dreams and pretending he wasn't an inch from falling off the edge, and Zack, having fallen off the edge years ago, consumed by depression from the death of both his mom, and old girlfriend, putting all of his energy into waking up in the morning and writing his swan song.

What is a "swan song" you ask? The final song for his friends to remember him by. It's not like he had any family to pass it onto for generations to come and he didn't really have many friends outside of Jason, and he wouldn't exactly consider Adam a friend anymore.

Despite his freezing phalanges, Zack was intent on trying to finger the right chords on his slightly out of tune guitar for his one song glory when there was a knock at the door.

He dragged himself up rolling his eyes. Of fucking course Jason forgot something, it's Jason. He'd forget his own head if it wasn't permanently attached to his constantly scarved neck.

"What'd you forget?" Zack rolled his eyes sighing as he slid open the door, recoiling when it revealed a young girl with pale sunken cheeks as opposed to his roommate.

"Got a light?" She asked walking right past him into the apartment like she owned the place.

"I know you...you're, you're shivering." He noticed taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders.

"It's nothing, they turned off my heat." she shrugged nonchalantly, discreetly pulling the jacket tighter around her shaking frame before wobbling a bit, "And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?"

Zack broke out of his reverie scrambling to find a book of matches on the coffee table, "Nothing...your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar...can you make it?"

She smiled sheepishly nodding as he steadied her, "Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning anyway...what?" 

"Nothing. Your smile reminded me of..." he shook his head trailing off.

"I always remind people off..." she rolled her eyes before asking with a slight edge to her voice, "Who is she?"

"She died. Her name was April."

"It's out again." she showcased after secretly putting it out, "Sorry 'bout your friend. Would you light my candle?"

He lit it once more the two of them just staring at each other after, "Well?"

"Yeah?" She asked smiled slightly before yelping, "Ow!"

"Oh, the wax...it's-"

"Dripping...I like it between my-"

 _"Fingers!"_ He interrupted, his voice cracking slightly, "I figured. Oh well, goodnight."

She shrugged off the jacket putting it on the couch before walking towards the door, blowing the candle out when she was sure he wasn't looking. She stopped, knocking the door and turning around.

"It blew out again?" He asked completely oblivious to her tactics.

"No," she lied, "I think that I dropped my stash."

"I know I've seen you out and about, when I used to go out..." he trailed thinking, before nodding towards her hand, "your candle's out."

"Ugh," she scoffed in frustration, "I'm illing, I had it when I walked through the door. It was pure...is it on the floor?" She dropped to her hands and knees looking for the plastic bag.

"The _floor?"_ He repeated looking around.

"They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?" She asked backing up to give him a better view.

He paused, gaping, _"...what?"_

"You're staring again." She teased, turning around.

"Oh no, I mean you do...have a nice, I-I mean, you look familiar." He stuttered dropping to his own knees.

"Like your dead girlfriend?"

"Only when you smile, but I'm sure that I've seen you somewhere else." He shook his head, thinking.

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work. I dance."

 _"Yess."_ he nodded finally placing her face, "They used to tie you up?"

"It's a living." She shrugged, embarrassed.

"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." He joked crossing his wrists over his head.

She gave him a look before shoving the candle in his direction, "We could light the candle...oh, won't you light the candle?"

"Why don't you forget that stuff?" He asked lighting the candle again, finally getting a good look at her face, "You look like you're sixteen."

"I'm _nineteen._ But I'm old for my age. I was born to be bad." She winked getting up.

"I once was born to be bad." He nodded remembering his rebellious phase, "I used to shiver like that."

"I have no heat, I told you."

"I used to sweat." 

"I got a cold." She lied uncomfortable with how accurate he was.

Uh huh," he said knowingly crossing his arms over his chest, "I used to be a junkie."

"Well, now and then I like to..."

"Uh huh," he nodded seeing right through her bs. 

"Feel good..."

"Oh here-" he said finding a plastic bag with white powder lying on the floor.

"What's that?" She asked a little too excitedly.

"Nothing." He lied quickly sliding the bag in his back pocket, "Candy bar wrapper."

"We could light the candle...oh what'd you do with my candle?" She asked noticing the candle was out once again, but not because of her own doing.

Zack opened the matchbook _knowing_ he used the last one and faked surprise, "That was my last match."

"Our eyes will adjust." She said tossing the candle in the same place he tossed the matchbook, "Thank god, for the moon."

"Maybe it's not the moon at all," he suggested jabbing a thumb behind him, "I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street."

"Bah humbug." She shook her head taking his hand in hers, "Bah humbug."

"Cold hands." He said in a soft voice looking anywhere but her face.

"Yours too. _Big,"_ she smirked before making her voice sound innocent, almost childlike, "like my father's. Do you wanna dance?"

Zack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "With you?"

 _"No,"_ she replied dropping his hand, unimpressed, "with my father."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake, "Well...I'm Zack."

But she opted for a hug, the two swaying for a bit.

"They call me Tommie," she whispered in his ear reaching into his back pocket.

He tensed as she swiped the bag and stepped back in one swift movement, his shoulders falling dejectedly when he noticed was in her hands.

"That stuff is really bad for you, you know." He sighed as she backpedalled towards the door.

"Meh. All I know is, right now, it makes me feel good. _Real_ good. So I'll take the high to avoid the low." She winked closing the door.

Zack shivered making him pick up his jacket and put it back on, "Classic fucking Adam. Of course, he would turn off the power on Christmas Eve, that dick." He grumbled picking his guitar back up and plopping back down on the couch, "One song. Eternal glory."


End file.
